


Нежелательная компания (Unwanted Company)

by lyapsik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyapsik/pseuds/lyapsik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок намеревался провести спокойный вечер в одиночестве, когда к нему заявился Майкрофт. И он серьёзно собирался выставить его вон. Ну ладно, не совсем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нежелательная компания (Unwanted Company)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unwanted Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491205) by [jdmcool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmcool/pseuds/jdmcool). 



> Иллюстрация к фанфику:  
> http://yallove.tumblr.com/post/31518909921/inspired-by-dis-fic-unwanted-company

Суббота – бесполезный день: особенно когда каждый стремился провести это время на встречах того или иного рода. Не то чтобы Шерлок завидовал им, учитывая, насколько бессмысленными были акты ухаживания, но ему не нравилось, когда они вмешивались в его планы. Лестрейд был занят на работе, чего Шерлок совершенно не понимал, так как у инспектора не было ни одного интересного случая. Молли веселилась с новым парнем, который куда-то её пригласил, что означало: Бартс недоступен сегодня для его обычных нужд, а на это он не рассчитывал. А теперь и Джон отправился на свидание со своей подружкой.

Сидя на диване, Шерлок с каждым часом всё сильнее желал, чтобы кто-нибудь пришёл и завладел его вниманием. Его не волновало, будет это девушка, потерявшая кота, или серийный убийца, внезапно устроивший разгул. Единственное, чего ему хотелось, – это чтобы хоть что-то заняло его разум, так было ему скучно. Или, скорее, именно на это он и надеялся, пока в квартиру не вошёл Майкрофт в своей обычной небрежной манере.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Шерлок, ненавидя себя за то, что чуть не пришёл в восторг от того, что к нему заглянул Майкрофт.

И пусть сегодня с расследованиями у него было не густо, а у Майкрофта была тенденция побрасывать ему наиболее интересные дела, Шерлок не был готов это принять: приятное ожидание, возникшее при звуках тяжёлой подступи его брата, – это низко.

Майкрофт прежде всего осмотрел гостиную, на лице появилось брезгливое выражение, относящееся к привычкам жильцов 221Б.

\- Решил зайти. Джон здесь?

\- Нет. У него свидание с Синди, – сказал Шерлок, схватив пульт и включив телевизор.

\- С Сарой, – поправил его Майкрофт. – Однако я спросил о нём из вежливости.

\- Разве тебе не за кем больше следить?

\- Судя по тому, что ты дуешься, можно подумать, что у тебя нет других друзей, – поддразнивал его Майкрофт, походя при этом на довольного кота, слопавшего канарейку.

\- По тому, как ты изводишь меня, то же самое можно подумать и о тебе, – парировал Шерлок, со злости слегка убавив громкость.

\- Значение дружбы весьма переоценено, Шерлок, – сказал он, будучи одним из тех типов, что заводят лишь знакомства и связи, а не друзей. Не то чтобы Шерлок не понимал логические доводы такого выбора, не то чтобы он никогда не признавался самому себе, что поступал так же. Подняв с помощью зонта окровавленную рубашку с пола, Майкрофт скорчил лицо, возвращая её на место. – Кроме того, я подумал, что хорошо было бы убедиться, что ты не совершаешь ничего… противозаконного.

\- Я уже собирался нанюхаться кокаина с ягодиц малолетней проститутки, но тут появился ты, – ответил Шерлок.

\- Как вульгарно, – пожурил его Майкрофт. Развернувшись прямо к телевизору и вздохнув, он какое-то время смотрел в него, а затем спросил: – Что это?

\- Телевидение.

Полностью повернувшись к телевизору лицом, Майкрофт выглядел безусловно смущённым: стоя на месте, наклонившись, задрав голову немного в сторону.  
\- Прекрати язвить. Что они делают?

\- Пытаются выиграть деньги, – сказал Шерлок, как будто это было невероятно очевидно. Он знал: его брат не был склонен смотреть что-то более занимательное, чем новости, но он вряд ли не мог бы понять идеи телевизионных викторин.

\- Скорее люди стремятся выставить себя на обозрение ради мимолётной славы и нескольких фунтов.

\- Джон говорит, что над десятью тысячами фунтов не стоит насмехаться.

\- Их хватит только на костюм, пальто и приличную пару обуви, – издевался Майкрофт.

\- Я пытался сказать ему это, но он говорит, что не всякий рождается в такой семье, как наша.

\- Кажется, это должно бы меня обидеть. О Боже. – Майкрофт скривился, когда на экране появилась участница-блондинка – она побежала до того, как прозвучал клаксон, – и закрыл глаза, потерев переносицу. – Вот и скажи, что не все блондинки – барби. Она даже не дождалась стартового сигнала.

\- Говорят, в каждом стереотипе есть доля правды, – произнёс Шерлок, даже не пытаясь скрывать то, какой смешной казалась ему эта телепередача. – Считаю, что по отношению к ней миф о блондинках и барби правдив.

\- Это ужасно. Подвинься.

Закатив глаза, Шерлок подчинился. Он бы переключил канал, чтобы заставить мужчину уйти, но не собирался позволять присутствующему Майкрофту лишать себя такого ужасного шоу, ввиду того, что Джон фактически составил список того, что им больше не позволялось делать вместе – просмотр «Полного уничтожения»[1] относился к таким вещам.

\- У тебя дома разве нет телевизора? – спросил он, всё ещё не слишком заинтересованный в присутствии Майкрофта, разрушающего то, чему, очевидно, предполагалось стать тихим вечером, проведённым в одиночестве.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

\- Да. Ты меня того гляди раздавишь и…

Вздрогнув, когда один из мешков сбил девушку с бревна – вроде бы голова задела перекладину при падении в бассейн, – Шерлок потерял суть того, о чём собирался сказать. Было почти невозможно обличить в форму слова, когда он смотрел повтор в замедленном режиме, не в силах сдержать дрожь, даже когда пришёл к заключению, что девушка ударилась о бревно руками, а не головой.

\- Это шоу – чистейшее зло, – сказал Майкрофт, прилипнув глазами к экрану, лишь ненадолго закрывая их, когда она упала с бревна во второй раз.

\- Во всяком случае, ей дали спасательный жилет, – произнёс он, пытаясь найти светлую сторону в происходящем, когда она перешла к стене с боксёрскими перчатками. Конечно, учитывая то, как быстро её сбили там, её было не так-то легко пройти.

\- Она даже не получила сильного удара, – пожаловался Майкрофт.

\- Ты что, радеешь за плохое обращение с некоторыми блондинками из Уилтшира, Майкрофт?

\- Да.

Взглянув снова на телевизионный экран и наблюдая за тем, как она пугалась сопутствующих звуков и неуклюже топталась на первом большом шаре, Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Предполагаю, в ней есть что-то, что вызывает такое чувство. После этого я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл.

\- С радостью. У меня есть дела поважнее, чем смотреть такие программы, как… эта, вместе с тобой, – сказал Майкрофт, испытывая отвращение к самой идее терпеть до конца шоу, в котором девушка звала свою мамочку.

Скрестив руки на груди, Шерлок кивнул.  
\- Хорошо.

\------------------

\- Это неправильно, что я ненавижу его? – спросил Майкрофт, заслушивая список полученных удивительных навыков и свойств последнего участника, как если бы в реальной жизни он был персонажем игры. – Я имею в виду, что занимаю незначительное место в правительстве, но он отвратителен.

\- Да, и ты это знаешь. Так что прекрати говорить так. В тебе нет чего-то незначительного, что бы ты о себе ни говорил. Не твоя работа, не твой рост и тем более не твой вес, так как недавно ты набрал пол стоуна[2].

\- Всего лишь пять с половиной фунтов, спасибо.

Фыркнув, когда тот закатил глава, Шерлок произнёс:  
\- Достаточно близко.

Несмотря на то, что у Майкрофта имелся богатый опыт, состоящий из длительной череды диет, мужчина никак не мог уловить: цель диеты заключается в том, чтобы сохранять и сдерживать его нормальный вес, а не набирать несколько лишних фунтов каждую пару недель.

\- Ты всё так же небрежен с измерениями, когда проводишь эксперименты? Это бы многое объяснило.

\- Твой отвратительный болван проходит в следующий раунд, – издевался он, даже не отреагировав на предположение Майкрофта, что он не аккуратен со своими экспериментами.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Майкрофт покачал головой.

\- Сколько ещё до следующего тура? Я очень долго могу смотреть, как людей бьют по лицу под аккомпанемент голоса Хаммонда[3], выдающего остроумные комментарии на заднем плане.

\- Это смешно.

\- Тебе это нравится? – спросил Майкрофт, что прозвучало немного шокировано.

\- Нет. Смешна мысль, что Ричард Хаммонд остроумен.

Майкрофт, соглашаясь, кивнул, так как голос Хаммонда и насмешливые комментарии так же ужасны, как и непрекращающаяся брань, связанная с той же самой чёртовой дорожкой, которую только начали проходить.

\- Факт остаётся фактом, Шерлок, что это шоу не из того множества телевизионных игр, под которые можно выпить.

\- Под эту игру невозможно пить спиртное. Люди бы умирали.

\- Хочешь сказать, что для людей, что смотрят это шоу, неразумно желать выиграть немного денег?

\- Если это поможет, начинается следующий раунд. «Горный обвал», – произнёс Шерлок, и в его словах слышится искусственное веселье.

\- О, прекрасно. Смотреть, как людей сшибают в бассейн с водой рядом с трубой, покрытой пенной. Клянусь, после этого тура я ухожу.

Тур оказался занимательным; Шерлоку казалось, что он с нетерпением ждёт того момента, когда сможет насладиться вечером без компании Майкрофта, то и дело вставляющего ёмкие комментарии относительно различных сложных ситуаций в этом шоу.

\------------------

Наблюдая за тем, как отвратительный болван первым закончил «Адский марафон», ранее дважды чуть не вылетев из игры, Шерлок начал понимать, почему Майкрофт мгновенно проникся неприязнью к этому мерзавцу. Он на самом деле был слишком способным и слишком миловидным, чтобы представлять из себя что-то большее, чем отвратительного человеческого червя.

\- Замечательно. Теперь и я начинаю ненавидеть этого мерзавца. Самый лучший временной результат, первым финишировал на «Горном обвале» и в «Адском марафоне». Если он победит, я пущу в телевизор пулю.

Откинувшись на спинку дивана (пиджак покоился на подлокотнике, рукава рубашки были закатаны), он сидел, скрестив руки на груди; Майкрофт выглядел таким же недовольным, как и Шерлок.

\- Если он выиграет, я тебе это позволю.

\- Он такой великолепный маленький придурок, – жаловался Шерлок. – Серьёзно, ну кто будет чувствовать себя толстым, на пару дней забыв о тренировках?

Выпрямившись, Майкрофт посмотрел на Шерлока так, будто тот сошёл с ума.  
\- Ты действительно меня об этом спрашиваешь?

\- Да. Даже ты не так невыносим, Майкрофт. Он будто… Андерсон, внезапно обретший какой-то талант.

\- Вероятно, из него выйдет лучший консультирующий детектив, чем из тебя, – сказал Майкрофт, изо всех сил стараясь подавить улыбку.

\- О, отвали.

Наблюдая за тем, как мелочный идиот предсказывал, насколько успешно он выступит на финальном этапе, Шерлок готов был взять грех на свою душу.

\- Я хочу, чтобы он проиграл, – произнёс Шерлок, насмехаясь над полосой препятствий, которую в данный момент проходил Хаммонд.

\- Ты говоришь так, будто бы я этого не знаю.

\- Надеюсь, папуля победит.

Выпрямив спину, Майкрофт продолжил глумиться:  
\- Нет. Парень из кавер-группы. Он… не надоедливый кретин.

\- Нет, он среднестатистический идиот, прям как все другие неудачники сегодня.

\- Это не имеет значения, пока этот болван проигрывает.

\- Согласен. О, пожалуйста, пусть он проиграет.

Наклонившись вперёд, братья с тревогой наблюдали, как парень из кавер-группы медленно пробирался через полосу. Конечно, это требовало героических усилий, и, принимая во внимание то, что он не лажал на каждом шагу, это был довольно впечатляющий пробег. Хотя он всё равно не мог сравниться с папулей, который прошёл все препятствия, не прилагая видимых усилий. Для пятидесятилетнего мужчины он был на удивление подготовленным. Столкнувшись взглядом с Майкрофтом, он решил сохранить тишину, что никак не было связано с тем взглядом, которым одарил его брат.

С появлением отвратительного болвана, последнего, кто должен был пройти полосу препятствий, Майкрофт и Шерлок уселись практически на самом краю дивана. Если каждый из них уповал на высшие силы, их совместного желания, чтобы этот болван проиграл, должно было быть достаточно, чтобы привести к желаемому исходу. Тем не менее, судя по всему, в этом не было необходимости.

Видя, что болван потянулся к раскачивающейся тарзанке слишком поздно, чтобы хоть немного приблизиться к временному результату папули, Шерлок не смог сдержать рвущийся наружу восторженный возглас, а после кинулся на Майкрофта с объятиями. Глядя на них, можно было подумать, что они стали свидетелями великой национальной победы, а не того, что какой-то бедняжка проиграл «Полное уничтожение». Только когда в дверном проёме появилась миссис Хадсон, поправляя халат – выглядела она при этом так, словно они самым наглым образом помешали её отдыху, – они поняли, насколько захватывающим было это шоу.

\- Что такое произошло на Земле, от чего вы двое подняли такой шум? – спросила миссис Хадсон, очевидно, немного обеспокоенная ситуацией, которую она застала.

Глядя на руки, которые обвились вокруг плеч брата – Майкрофт практически прижимался к его груди, – Шерлок попытался придумать правдоподобное объяснение тому, что заставило их продемонстрировать не свойственные им эмоции.

\- Эм… Ну, мы…

\- Смотрели «Полное уничтожение», – пробормотал Майкрофт; мягкий розовый оттенок на его щеках – единственный признак того, как он был смущен. – Ужасно жаль, что мы побеспокоили вас, миссис Хадсон.

\- Что ж, это вовсе не то, что я предполагала. Впредь ведите себя тише.

\- Да, миссис Хадсон, – ответили они в унисон.

Дождавшись, когда она уйдёт, Майкрофт поднялся на ноги, поправляя одежду. Шерлок продолжал смотреть телевизор, на экране которого победителю вручали нелепый трофей, вместо того, чтобы обращать своё внимание на тот факт, что его брат действительно собирался уходить. Как и предполагалось с самого начала, в конечном итоге мужчине всё равно пришлось бы покинуть его. То, что Майкрофт выждал до конца передачи, было лишь способом позлить Шерлока, вынуждая детектива поделиться с ним диваном.

\- Уходишь? – спросил он, стараясь изо всех сил казаться не заинтересованным в этом.

\- Личные дела требуют внимания.

\- Это какие же?

Закатив глаза, Майкрофт вздохнул.

\- Мне понадобилось воспользоваться твоим туалетом.

\- О. То есть, ты не уходишь?

\- А ты этого хочешь?

Вернувшись к телевизору, Шерлок пожал плечами, а после схватил пульт. Переключая каналы до тех пор, пока не показалось что-то хоть отдалённо интересное, он произнёс:  
\- Полагаю, ты можешь остаться, пока не закончится Пуаро.

\- Если мы собираемся смотреть Пуаро, то не думаю, что я хочу остаться, – ответил Майкрофт, направившись в ванную.

Понятное дело, учитывая то, насколько глупыми были загадки в этих фильмах. Либо ужасно очевидными, либо нелепыми, как бы ни объяснялись они в финале. Всё же это лучше, чем ничего, и, если Майкрофта будет и дальше раздражать его присутствие, Шерлок был уверен, что пострадает ещё немного, пока не закончится телепередача. После этого он бы с радостью выпроводил своего брата, так как _действительно_ хотел остаться в одиночестве.

 

 

Примечание:

[1] « **Полное уничтожение** » («Total Wipeout») – это английская версия американского шоу «Wipeout» («Вынос»). Российский аналог этого же экстремального телешоу, шедшего по Первому каналу, называется «Жестокие игры». Двадцать участников сражаются за главный приз – десять тысяч фунтов, проходя через различные препятствия.

[2] **Стоун** – 14 фунтов или 6,35 кг.

[3] **Ричард Марк Хаммонд** – английский телеведущий, наиболее известен по телепередачам «Top Gear», «Невидимые миры Ричарда Хаммонда» и «Головоломы». Также ведущий шоу «Total Wipeout» совместно с Амандой Байрам.


End file.
